Was It Worth It?
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: Two short deleted scenes created to fit in to the SWTCW: Deception Arc. SPOILERS. Anakin Skywalker tries to figure out if Obi-Wan Kenobi thinks losing his trust and friendship was worth it if it meant the mission would succeed...


**SPOILER ALERT!**

**SWTCW Deception Arc Spoilers!**

_**Yea, so, these are just two quick scenes I created to fit in with the Crisis on Naboo episode. I think that they didn't put enough into the fact that Obi-Wan openly lied to Anakin, and how much pain Anakin must have been in when he found that out. So here's just two short deleted scenes to make this amazing story arc complete...**_

* * *

Anakin sat in front of the holo-table, flipping through various maps and archive data, when Anakin approached him. "Can I speak with you?" His voice was gruff, and Anakin realized he was still undercover.

He sighed, and looked up at his Master's tattooed face. "What's to talk about?" he snapped.

Obi-Wan sighed, and sat down next to his former Padawan. "Anakin…"

"You know what? Forget it," Anakin stated. He went back to flipping through the files. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"You can't just keep shutting me out," Obi-Wan insisted. "I know your angry, and you have every right to be."

"Yes. Yes I do. You lied to me, Obi-Wan!" Anakin turned, and glared at his mentor. "You made me believe you were dead! That I had lost you forever! You broke my heart, then came back to say that it was all YOUR idea!" He gritted his teeth. "I TRUSTED you!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I know. I know what I have done was wrong. I never should've done this to you. But Anakin, it was for the mission. The Chancellor is safe now, everything is done. Yes, I've done some questionable things, but the mission was a success!"

Anakin abruptly turned, and closed his eyes. He felt tears pressing against his eyes, but shoved them back. There was an awkward silence between the two, before he finally spoke. "Was it worth it?" Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Anakin clenched his fist. "Was it worth, losing my trust, for the sake of the mission? Were you that willing, to sell my friendship and respect, for victory?"

Obi-Wan stared at the younger Jedi, and frowned. "Don't say it like that."

Anakin spun around, and Obi-Wan was surprised to see tears glistening in the boy's eyes. "You played with my emotions!" he shouted. "I don't know what to do – if I can still trust you! You let the Council lie to me, and you played the biggest role in this deception!" He shook his head. "Things could've gone way out of control."

Obi-Wan bit his lip. "This is war, Anakin. And nothing went wrong."

Anakin stared at him, feeling both despair and disbelief. He suddenly got to his feet. "Well then, Rako Hardeen, you have a war to win. Tell me when Obi-Wan, my FRIEND, gets back." He strode to the door, but turned back before leaving. "And like I said, do you even know what's really going on?"

As the door slid closed, Obi-Wan was left alone. Finally, he began flipping through files, thinking. It wasn't long before Mace Windu walked in. "What are you doing?"

Obi-Wan shrugged quickly. "Just something Anakin said. Do we really know the whole story." He sighed. "I'm going back to my room. Something seems…out of place. I want to go over everything again, in case we missed something."

[The next day, after a battle with Count Dooku…]

Resolute flew through hyperspace, heading for Coruscant. Count Dooku had nearly succeeded in kidnapping the Chancellor, but the efforts of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had thwarted him. Now, Obi-Wan entered the war room, rubbing a hand over his smooth head.

Anakin was sitting inside, tinkering was his holo-disk. Obi-Wan sucked in his breath. He and Anakin had barely spoken since their 'discussion' on Naboo.

Anakin looked up as his mentor entered, then looked down. "I see you finally got back," he commented lightly.

Obi-Wan nodded. He had finally left his undercover ego as Rako Hardeen. Now, he looked just like Obi-Wan Kenobi – except MUCH less hair. He casually walked over to the bench opposite of Anakin, and began fiddling with a small comlink. "So…what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Anakin said curtly.

Once again, just a nod from Obi-Wan. He risked a glance at the younger Jedi. He was throwing his holo-disk in the air, and messing with it. He grimaced when he recalled last night's adventure. Anakin had been seconds away from death by the hands of Dooku. If he hadn't arrived when he had…

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. If he had lost Anakin last night, without telling him what was on his mind, he never would've forgiven himself. And it opened his eyes to just how much he had hurt his former Padawan by lying to him. "Anakin," he said slowly. "I need to say something."

"What?"

"The last time we talked, you asked me if it was worth it. If it was worth losing your trust and friendship in order for the mission to be a success." He sighed. "It wasn't."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's shock, but continued. "It wasn't worth losing your trust, and I can't imagine what I would do without you as my friend – my BEST friend. I knew you struggled with your strong emotions, and I used that to my advantage. You're always trying to be honest with me, and I openly lied to you. I can't imagine the pain I must've put you through." He turned around. Anakin still wasn't looking at him, and he lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Anakin." He turned, and walked to the door. "I hope that someday, in the future, you can learn to forgive me for what I've done to you."

There was still no response, and he bit his lip. However, just as he reached the door, he heard his answer.

"I already have."

He turned, to see Anakin speaking, his back still towards him. "I forgive you. I forgave you the moment I found out you were alive." He finally turned to face him, and Obi-Wan noticed a tear escape the younger Jedi's eye. "I just didn't know if you were that willing to throw away our friendship; if my trust meant that little to you…"

Obi-Wan ran over, and grabbed Anakin by the shoulders. "Anakin, I am so sorry." He pulled his former apprentice in a quick embrace. "I'll make it up to you, little brother. I promise."

Anakin pulled away, and managed a shaky smile. "Make it up to me by growing some hair. You're reminding me of Master Windu."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Deal."

He wouldn't gain Anakin's trust fully for a while. But he had offered his most sincere apology, and Anakin had forgiven him.

And THAT was definitely worth it.

* * *

_**I'm begging you, please R&R. Thank you. **_


End file.
